Capítulo Cerrado
by Elizaveta Christine
Summary: La mirada que le dirigió Arthur a Emily no era ni de odio ni de amistad. Entonces ella entendió que un capítulo de su vida se cerró sin derecho a protestas.


Bueno... ¡Hola!

Hetalia no me pertenece, lo sé y... ¡Agh! ¡No sirvo para esto!

Bueno, si bien los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí. Ojalá y los disfruten.

[UKxFem!Us] [Leve PruHun]

* * *

Capítulo Cerrado

Emily sabía que hizo lo correcto. Ella pertenecía al último año de esa escuela, luego de ahí todos se separarían y pocos se volverían a ver.

Algunos y algunas planeaban juntarse durante las vacaciones de verano, ir un día a la piscina, acampar o simplemente juntarse en la casa de uno y jugar videojuegos.

Bueno, los otros dos eran su mejor amiga y… Él.

Arthur y ella fueron novios, se amaban y no se separaban en ningún momento. En la escuela ellos se sentaban juntos, compartían libro y se hacían bromas. En los recreos se separaban y hacían tiempo para las amistades, que no querían dejar de lado. Él la hacía sentir lo mejor del mundo y más.

Pero… Un día se puso a pensar el qué pasaría cuando se separen de la escuela. ¿Y si cuando se volvieran a ver ya no era lo mismo? ¿Y si alguno de los dos se enamoraba de alguien más? Se estarían obligando a atarse. Él decía que ella podía ir a su casa, pero Emily conoce a sus padres, sabe que ellos son sobreprotectores y que con suerte la dejaban ir a la casa de Elizaveta, quien vivía a dos calles de la escuela. No encontró mejor opción y lo hizo.

Cortó con Arthur con el dolor de su corazón.

_-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Arthur con un semblante un poco depresivo._

_-Porque no estoy segura de lo que siento – Respondió tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de que en el fondo él ni la mirase._

Fue una excusa rápida. No le daría la respuesta real porque sabía que él haría hasta estupideces por seguir con ella. Era mejor así, ¿No? Arthur podría conocer a alguien que pudiese estar con él sin problemas, ella lo sabía y le deseaba lo mejor.

Pero no pasó ni un mes y él ya tenía una novia, la cual cortó a las dos semanas porque se enamoró de otra chica.

Esa chica era Elizaveta, quien lo rechazó porque seguía enamorada de su ex-novio, Gilbert. También lo rechazó por cuestiones del código de amigas. No puedes salir con el chico que le gusta a tu amiga, menos si ni segura estas de sentir algo por él.

Entonces Emily lo entendió. La fama de Casanova y mujeriego de Arthur no era falsa.

Y las dudas sobre el amor que Arthur profesaba comenzaron a acrecentarse.

¿Y si ella solo era otra de la lista?

¿Y si todo fue algo para entretenerse?

¿Y si él jamás la amó?

Era la última semana de clases, la historia se estaba finalizando y ella no lograba obtener su final feliz, como siempre ansió cuando pequeña. Sólo quedaban dos días de clases, del cual uno era el paseo. Emily no iría al paseo a la piscina porque sería incomodo estando entre otros 5 cursos, pero esa era otra historia que no venía mucho al caso.

La próxima semana se graduaría, él iba a leer el discurso de fin de año y cantaría a petición de todo el curso, quienes gustaban de su voz. ¿Ella? Emily sólo recibiría el diploma por el esfuerzo, siendo superada por Arthur, quien ganaría el diploma del mejor Rendimiento, probablemente.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando lo notó.

Estaban en la sala de computación. Como no había muchos alumnos, aprovecharon de que no estuvieran dispersos por el colegio y los profesores tanto como el director prefirieron que estuviesen entretenidos chateando estupideces y no haciendo maldades.

Arthur fue llamado fuera de la sala.

Mientras salía, hubo contacto visual entre los dos.

Esa mirada no parecía ser de simple amistad ni nada parecido.

No supo en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, pero…

Todavía seguía pensando que hizo lo correcto.

Y otro capítulo de su vida se cerró.

* * *

¡Llegaste hasta aquí! ¡Woah!

Bueno, ocurre que esta historia... No hablaré de ella, pero puedo decir que esto fue escrito hace no más de 30 minutos, si hay algún error me dicen. No me salió de lo mejor, pero sentí la necesidad de subirlo porqué... porqué... Bueno, porqué si y punto.

Si te gustó, review.  
Si no te gustó, review también.

Espero hayas disfrutado esta historia, reviews o tomatazos siempre son recibidos.

Sin más preámbulos, desaparezco. Fue un gusto.


End file.
